1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of an artificial fish bait organizer comprising a containing box, a supporting frame, and a positioning cushion, and more particularly to a artificial fish bait organizer for neatly arranging the fish bait in position and providing a more convenient way of storing and accessing the artificial baits.
2. Description of the Related Art
The common fishing tackle organizer generally is a box for holding the fishing line, fishing hooks, fishing floats, fishing leads, artificial baits and lures, and has the function of neatly arranging the fishing tackle and providing a more convenient way of storing and accessing the artificial baits.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a traditional fishing tackle organizer, which is a box (1) comprising an accommodating box (11), and an upper lid (12); wherein the accommodating box further comprising a plurality of compartments (13) in the shape of a rectangle, square, or long grid. It is very inconvenient to store the above-mentioned fishing tackles (especially the artificial baits and lures) into such traditional fishing tackle container. Since the common artificial fishing baits are generally in the form of a fish, or some of them has a fishing hook at their abdomen or tail. Furthermore, there are different sizes of the artificial fishing baits, and the hooks may prick the fisher""s fingers, or tear the fisher""s cloth if a plurality of artificial fishing baits are put in the fish container at the same time. Additionally, if many artificial baits are put in the fishing container at the same time, it may damage or break the fishing hooks at the abdomen and tail of the artificial fishing bait.
In view of above shortcomings of the traditional fishing tackle that awaits to be improved, and in order to provide a more convenient way of storing and accessing the fishing tackle, the present inventor actively performed research and development in this area and expected to provide a more practical product for user""s choice, and hence invents the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of an artificial fish bait organizer, and more particularly to an artificial fish bait organizer for neatly arranging the artificial fish bait in position, and providing a more convenient way of storing and accessing the artificial baits.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and its performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.